Hidden Night
by Ashlyn Darke
Summary: Yuuki has always known that what happened in her past was terrible. Now it's catching up with her... STATUS: ON HIATUS Until Further Notice... The Author Lost The Origianl Manuscripts *sweatdrops*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unknown (As of Yet)

**Plot: **Yuuki has always known that what happened in her past was terrible. When she sleeps she remembers things and lately it has been getting worse. Who are the people she keeps seeing? What will happen when her past catches up with her?

**Pairings**: Y/K (other pairings may appear) **Rating**: T **Chapters**:

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Vampire Knight, its characters, or its story those are all property of Matsuri Hino. But any characters I come up with and place in this story are mine. Also note this is the only disclaimer I'm putting up. Refer to chapter one for disclaimer from here on outwards. This is my first fanfic. (wishing myself luck)

CHAPTER I

Yuuki turned in her sleep. She was scared, there was so much blood. Pain shot through her skull and she woke up, gasping for air. _'Another nightmare, or rather, one of the memories she had tried so hard to lock away. The few awful snippets she could remember of her life before Kaname saved her, blood, terror, pain, and voices.'_

She got up and dressed, careful not to disturb Yori. A walk would clear her head. She grabbed the Artemis Rod and exited through the window. The Night Class would be returning to the Moon Dorms soon anyway, she might as well make sure none of the Day Class had gotten up early to harass them. Zero wasn't here so they probably thought they'd get away with it. Not if she had anything to say about it.

Sure enough some girls were waiting outside to take pictures. She walked up behind them in silence. "It's rude to take photos without their permission you know. As a member of the Disciplinary Committee I must ask you to please hand over the camera to be confiscated. I need your names and classes as well." She held out her hand.

"It's not fair that you get special treatment Cross-san. I bet you take all of these pictures for yourself!" one of them cried, holding the camera close. The others glared at her.

Yuuki's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, "Kami-sama, Aido-sempai is shirtless!" she cried pointing behind them. They all turned and the girl with the camera held it up to take picture. Yuuki snatched the camera from her hands and pulled out the memory card. Handing the girl back her camera she took off running. '_One of the perks I get for being a guardian, getting chased by murderous fan girls and boys.'_

* * *

Yori watched a sleeping Yuuki twitch and mutter with her head on her textbook. _'She better wake up soon or she'll be staying after again. Algebra was the last class I could even dream about hoping she'd stay awake in anyway, but she seems to be having a nightmare.' _"Yuuki. Yuuki wake up!" she whispered, shaking her friend.

Her eyes snapped open. For a moment she seemed to still be in the dream and stared at Yori in horror. "Ehh? Nani Yori-chan?"

"Cross-kun what is the square root of three thousand, five hundred eighty-one divide by seven?" the teacher asked glaring at her.

"Eto… umm…two?" Yuuki answered.

"Supplementary classes Cross-kun for not paying attention! Why did the headmaster appoint someone like you as a prefect and Disciplinary Committee member when you don't have enough to discipline to stay awake or do your homework?!" Inwardly Yuuki groaned she hoped he didn't put a lock on the door like he did last time he'd given them supplementary classes. Zero wasn't here to break the lock like last time.

'_It's not like he stays up all night trying to keep girls from being bitten by semi-blood thirsty vampire; girls who can run really fast when they want to. One of these days I hope he gets a chance to fell the delights of being a guardian, being trampled by elephant stampedes everyday, running only on an hour of sleep and the occasional nap.'_ Sighing, turned her attention back to what the teacher was going on about, something about x's value.

* * *

'_Damn him, that baka of a teacher, putting those impossible locks on the door. He made me late; all of the Day Class is going to be out there waiting for the Night Class to appear now. I don't have much time to get them away before they come out.' _Running down the path she spotted the girls, who were already screaming. '_My head is really starting to hurt.'_

Blowing the whistle, she whipped out the Artemis Rod. "All Day Class students must return to the Sun Dorms, _Now_!" she yelled, and began to push them back. Being outnumbered fifty to one didn't help her much and they ran her over instantly. Getting back to her feet she picked up Artemis and glared at the students.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING FUCKING RUN OVER AND GOING F-ING DEAF WITH YOU CEASELESS KYAHS! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR F-ING DORMS, ASSHOLES! THE NEXT ONE OF YOU TO STEP A TOE OVER THIS LINE I WILL PERSONALLY PLACE IN AN F-ING COMA!" The students stared, stunned for a moment, and backed away. Then they snapped out of it and glared at her.

One of the girls sneered, "Cross-kun, you just want the Night Class for yourself. Stop being such a hog!" the girl ran forward and in one swift movement Yuuki caught her by the arm and sent her flying, past the Night Class's faces, into the wall that kept the Night Dorms separate from the world, leaving a giant crater. Everyone stared.

"SCRAM!" They ran and Yuuki picked up the unconscious girl, ignoring the stunned Night Class. "Get to your classes," she stated, dead calm. _'Why did the girl have to be so heavy? It was all just making her headache worse.'_

"Yuuki-chan has the temper of a pureblood; she's worse then Zero-kun!" Aido stated staring amazed at the crater in the wall. "Pity she had to take it out on the wall though, it took quite a beating." The Night Class sweat dropped. Yuuki glared at him; he immediately hid behind Kain.

"On second thought, Aido will be a little late to class. Aido-sempai, please come over here and pick up this girl. She needs to be treated by the nurse." With a look from Kaname-sama, he complied. They started to walk together towards the building when Kaname spoke, "Yuuki, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, enjoy your class sempai."

'_Yuuki-chan is acting strange. This girl looks tasty though. I wonder what her blood type is. Maybe I…'_ "Aido-sempai, I know what you're thinking and you are not going to be able to have her blood." He jumped._ 'IS Yuuki-chan telepathic?!' _"No Aido-sempai, it's just really easy to tell what you're thinking. You're drooling. We're here you can go to class now sempai and don't let me catch you sneaking around. I'm not in a good mood."

Aido started to head back to class. _'I wonder what has Yuuki-chan in such a bad mood. Maybe she ate some bad pocky? Or maybe someone stole her pocky?'_

* * *

Patrolling outside, Yuuki suddenly doubled over in pain. Images of blood and blurred faces flashed through her head and she staggered over to the fountain. With a small splash she submerged herself in the water. '_I'm burning. It hurts, my head it hurts. Why is there so much blood? Those people, who are they? Someone help me, it hurts. It hurts…'_

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, all comments are welcome! I need to know if you like the story so I can update.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter Two. Please review if you read this. I really want to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Vampire Knight. For the full disclaimer please refer to chapter one.

**Chapter 2**

Kain walked out the door, leaving Aido to rant about his stolen pocky. _'I can't stand listening to him. All he ever thinks about is pocky. Well if anyone asks why I skipped, I can say it's his fault for being that annoying.' _His thoughts had brought him to the courtyard, though he could still hear Aido, who was now sobbing _very_ loudly. _'Jeez, he never shuts up does he, always dragging me into things.'_

He kicked at the ground in anger and his foot connected with something hard. _'Yuuki's Artemis Rod, what is it doing here? Where's Yuuki?' _Looking around he saw something in the water. Yuuki lay beneath the surface, her hair floating around her head. There weren't any bubbles coming up. _'Does that mean, is Yuuki dead? Humans can't hold their breath for that long? Can they?' _Worried he reached in a pulled Yuuki out.

He set her down on the ground and listened for signs of life. _'She's not breathing. What do I do? CPR, that's right.' _He started doing what they had taught him in Health class._ 'Kaname-sama's going to kill me. Come on Yuuki, damn you breathe!' _

* * *

Aido came out of the building, still pouting, followed by Rima and Shiki. _'Kain where are you? Explain to these fools that they have to buy me more pocky!' _Suddenly he stopped in his tracks eyes wide, nearly causing Shiki to crash into him. _'What is he doing?!' _They all stared. "I never knew you had the hots for Yuuki-chan, Kain!" Aido cried. _'Aww…Yuuki-chan looks really good. I wonder if Kain will let me have some of her blood. What would he think about sharing?'_

Kain pulled back abruptly as Yuuki stated to cough, her eyes still closed. She lay still again, her chest slowly rising and falling. He glared at Aido and looked back at Yuuki. Checking her vitals again he touched her forehead, looking for possibilities of a concussion, alarmed to find she was burning up. "We need to get her to the nurse _now._ She's running a high fever and I don't know how long she was in that water for. Yuuki drowned in the fountain Aido." He picked her up and rushed back in the building leaving the others to puzzle how one could drown in the fountain for a moment before they followed.

* * *

Kaname looked down at Yuuki, who lay in the infirmary bed still unconscious. Kain was explaining what had happened and Kaname felt the sudden urge to strangle the vampire when he said he'd given Yuuki CPR. _'He saved her life. I can't kill for doing that Yuuki would be sad. Still he kissed my dear girl.' _Outside the window a branch snapped off the tree, Kain took a step back from the pureblood. _'I need to learn more control.' _

Yuuki started shaking in the bed. "Kain, get the nurse." He sat down on the bed and placed his hand on Yuuki's head. She was burning up. _'Her fever must be at least 103°. This isn't good.' _She twisted toward him, her hands gripping the covers.

The nurse entered and ran to the bedside. "Her fever's reached 104°. She needs to go to hospital. There isn't anything I can do for her."

"Aido, get the car. You've earned yourself a trip to the hospital, my dear girl. Kain, you're coming too." So saying, he picked up Yuuki, sheets and all, carrying her bridal style out of the room.

* * *

She had been admitted instantly upon arrival. The Kains were in the medical business and she had only worsened upon reaching the hospital. Now, she was hooked up to tons of IVs and they had given her something to get the fever to come down but it had yet to kick in, or it wasn't working.

Kaname sat in a chair at her side, holding her hand tightly. _'You're so fragile. I'm afraid you'll break one of these days. Did you try to drown yourself my dear girl? Why? What have I done to make you want to leave me? You can't leave me yet.'_ "Please, Yuuki..." _'You are the only light in my dark soul.'_

* * *

'_Help me! It burns. This pain what is it? Who are those people? Please don't hurt them! All the blood, the night is painted red. It hurts, my head it hurts. My heart can't…Don't leave me alone. Don't die. How could you…? Why? This pain, it's worse than death.'_

* * *

Outside, on the windowsill, a dark figure perched, watching the girl. _'Your having a nightmare Yuuki. It would be smart to wake up. You remember so much, the little things, which you can't hide. After all these years we've finally found you, and this is how we find you?! You can suppress you're memories by day, but in your sleep they find you. When you wake this time, will you back? Will you remember all of us? What happened to you? Does Kuran know who you are?' _

After Kaname left, he entered the room through the window and took his place in the chair holding Yuuki's hand. "She looks just like she did back then. I hope you smile just as often Yuuki." He whispered. "I'll bring everyone to see you Yuuki. We promised we'd always be together, all of us. We'll be complete again." Looking at her hand he noticed a bracelet on her small wrist made of twin with a few semi-precious stones on it. "You still have yours after all these years." On his wrist there was an almost identical bracelet.

Slowly he let go of her hand, letting it fall back onto the bed. He exited through the window with one last glance back at the sick girl.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It really means a lot to me. If you read the story please review, even if you think its lame. I hope to have the third chapter out soon!**

**-Ashlyn**

**Oh and just so you know, chapter one has one mistake at the top it says**

**Title: Unknown (As of Yet). The title is Hidden Night officially.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**Right sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I couldn't find where I put the rough copy/idea drabble/thing for this chapter. (sweat drops.) But here it is! Special thanks to all of you reviewed the first two.**

**Disclaimer:**** I have yet to own.**

**Chapter Three:**

'_Blood, everywhere she looked there was blood. She recognized the overpowering smell and despite her horror she felt her body react. Why? Why was this happening? They couldn't leave her. Her family…Their blood…That man…' _Yuuki awoke, eyes snapping open and sat up, head pounding. She gasped for breath, not noticing the IV's sticking out of her arms or the many beeping machines that surrounded her. Her memories had come back.

* * *

Kaname paced in his room. Night would soon fall and he would leave to visit her. The dorm president had not been in a good mood for the past three days. Yuuki, to his knowledge was still unconscious, though her fever had gone down. _'Damn you Zero. Why can't you be the one who nearly dies of fever, or better yet actually dies? That would hurt Yuuki though.'_

Seiran entered the room through the window. Bowing to him before speaking, "She is awake." He watched her for a moment, before smiling inwardly.

"Inform the teacher that I will be late for class this evening." She nodded.

"The headmaster wishes to speak to you about transfers in his office as well Kaname-sama."

"Fine, I'll go there now."

* * *

Headmaster Cross looked down at the transfer scripts he held in his hands and the odd request that came with them. _'Hmm. Maybe they know her from somewhere. But why would they want her to transfer to their class? She's not one of them. In fact she's afraid of them.' _Kaname entered and he looked up.

"We have a group of students who wish to be admitted to the Night Class, Kaname-kun," he said and handed the papers over to the vampire and watched his face as he read. When he finished he looked back at the headmaster.

"They may enter the Night Class. I suppose the last decision should be left to her."

"Yes, she may decide whether or not she wishes to transfer." They both stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"She just woke up."

"Then we must throw a party!" He pulled maracas from nowhere and confetti fell from the ceiling. Needless to say, Kaname made on hasty exit.

* * *

She was a vampire, and a pureblood, for all that was worth. The words seemed to echo through her heads mocking her. All of the memories she had suppressed had come back. Her friends, she wondered if they remembered her. _'Do they think I'm dead?' _Looking down her eyes found the familiar bracelet on her wrist.

**Flashback**

"_We'll be friends for ever, agreed?"_

_A chorus of voices replied, "Hai!"_

"_No matter, if we split up we'll find each other again!" a much younger Yuuki cried. They all nodded before racing off to continue their game of tag. Each and every one had a bracelet on their left wrist._

**End Flashback**

To her surprise, her hair had grown a little in length; it now reached her shoulders, and had a dark red sheen to it. _'I look like I did back then, only a little older. They'd probably still recognize me. But other things are better left forgotten…'_

**Flashback**

_She ran and didn't stop. Crouching in a corner she covered her face with blood covered hands and tried to shrink into oblivion. The cries and sounds of struggle continued until it seemed like hours had past. And then, it ceased._

_It was deafening, this silence. So she walked back through the halls, towards what she had run from. Her footsteps made no noise on the bloody floor, just footprints. Doors hung open, some ripped off there hinges, all leading to empty rooms that mocked the child. _

_Then she came to it, the end of the hall and the room that her mother had pushed her out of. Peering in, her eyes grew to the size of saucers with horror. Bodies lay everywhere. Otou-sama and Okaa-sama lay near each other in a large pool of blood. Her uncle, aunt, cousins, and grandparents were strewn around the room like dolls. Piles of ash from Level E's soaked up some of the blood. Tears threatened to spill over and she placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob._

_Then her eyes fell upon the figure standing in the middle of the room, covered in blood. Recognition flared and she backed away, pressing herself against the wall, to try and hide, before she turned and ran. That person's smile stayed before her eyes as she ran out into the snow. She couldn't forget that bloody smile…'_

**End Flashback**

She shuddered in remembrance of that face and its smile. _'I loved you. Why did you have to destroy the people I loved? Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, minna, I thought you loved them too. Why did you have to destroy it all and become someone I don't know?'_

* * *

Kaname, Yori, and Headmaster Cross entered the small hospital room to find someone who resembled Yuuki sleeping in Yuuki's bed.

"Kami-sama, my beloved daughter has been kidnapped!"

The Person Who Looked Like Yuuki awoke at that and sat up. "Headmaster, it's me, Yuuki. Please lower your voice. My uh fever caused me to uh remember a few things and um now my appearance has um changed a little because of that." She was glad she had the power to disguise the fact that she was a vampire or Kaname-sempai would have found it strange.

"Headmaster, it's still Yuuki. Those are her eyes, even if they are a little more red than usual." This calm statement came from Yori and put an end to the man's blubbering. "I'm glad your better Yuuki. I hope remembering your past won't stop us from being friends."

"Arigoto, Yori-chan. Demo, no matter what I've remembered you will always be my friend."

"I'm happy to see your smile again Yuuki." Kaname said over the headmaster's murmurs of "Such beautiful friendship! My daughter is so kind!"

"The hospital said you can go home today," Yori whispered. She held out a change of clothes for her friend and Yuuki accepted them, heading to the bathroom.

* * *

There was a semi-welcoming party when they arrived. Everyone was happy to see the guardian back. Well, actually it was just the Night Class. Not only had they had to deal with a very grouchy Kaname-sama, they had to deal with the rabid fan girls as well, as Zero was still gone. They had never been so glad to see her.

"Cross-kun! I'm so glad to see you!" Aido shouted before jumping on her. He stood back and examined her at arms length for a moment. "You look different. Yuuki-chan looks really pretty!" He leaned in closer, "Good enough to eat." Seeing his leader's glare he quickly pulled away. And, along with the rest of his class, went back to class.

"After you put away your things come to my office my darling daughter!" the headmaster called after Yuuki and Yori.

* * *

"Yuuki, there will be some new students in the Night Class. It seems they know you and wish for you to transfer in as well. Their names are Jade Suzuki, Takanari Kamiya, Ryuuki Kasumi, Kyouya Tsubara, and Nakatsu Kamiya." Her eyes widened in recognition of the names but she said nothing. "Kaname-kun has already said you may transfer but it is your choice."

Kaname and the head master watched her as she debated inwardly. _"I am a vampire anyway. It would be nice to not have to be up during the day and I could always steal their blood tablets now. It would be a lot easier than taking them in secret as I've been doing for the past ten years.' _"I will transfer."

* * *

**Well, there it is please review! I know you have been waiting for it long enough. Sadly the man with the bracelet wasn't revealed. He will be next time I promise! Oh and just as a side note Yuuki went into a trance like state whenever she needed blood and stole tablets from the headmaster's stock. Thus she never knew she was doing it until she got her memories back. Thank you! Now click the review button! I'll update faster if I get more reviews! (I hate seeing the amount of people who have read this and then knowing only twelve thought it was actually worth reviewing.) REVIEW!!**


End file.
